


It's All Downhill From Here

by Mintlicious



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Imprisonment, Interrogation, Lena-centric, Multi, Torture, hostage, possible graphic violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 10:05:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13521951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mintlicious/pseuds/Mintlicious
Summary: Cadet Oxtons first solo mission doesn't go to plan. Her life unravels beneath her far faster than she ever thought possible.





	It's All Downhill From Here

If anyone had a right to complain about a lack of home time from their work, Overwatch agents certainly did. It didn’t come frequently, and usually didn’t last too long. It was something to be savoured. Like one of those Lindt, dark chocolate truffles that Lena remembered Emily enjoyed so much. Lena would have to remember to bring some of those home with her, next time she was allowed to visit. For now, though, she had a job to do. Not an easy job, mind you, Talons agents were well trained and always on the offensive. 

When she had been sent on this mission- alone- she had anticipated that she would be up against a single member of Talon- perhaps two, if Jack felt she could handle it. Considering that this was her very first solo mission, however, she truly doubted it. Commander Morrison seemed to have a lot of faith in her, but she doubted he would send her on a suicide mission on purpose. 

She walked the streets of Numbani in the dead of night, sticking to the heavily abundant shadows in an attempt to stay hidden. If she were caught off guard, she could blink away and gain her bearings back, but it wasn’t a favorable situation. Apparently Numbani had received an anonymous threat, one that they figured had to have originated from Talon, so Lena’s presence was to watch for this threat. The rest of the team was on standby, ready to jump into action at the first sign of danger. 

As the young cadet rounded a corner, she felt something crunch underfoot and immediately began choking on some pretty obviously toxic gas. She blinked a few feet away from the cloud, coughing and covering her mouth with her jacket as she hunched over. The threat was here, she figured, but as she lifted her wrist to speak into her comm-link she suddenly became intimately familiar with the concrete. 

“You won’t be needing this,” purred a feminine voice from above her, as perfectly manicured hands removed the watch from her wrist. A clattering sound reached her ears seconds later, leading her to assume that her watch had been tossed away from her. Wonderful, she was now devoid of a way to contact home base. Obviously, everyone’s career has to end eventually, but Lena figured she had enture enough to stay in the game at least a little longer. The woman sitting atop her probably had a different opinion on the matter. 

The weight on her back shifted to spread out across her body more evenly, and she felt warm breath against the shell of her ear. “C'est un plaisir de vous revoir,” the voice purred in the familiarly thick, french accent. Of course, Lena hadn’t the slightest idea what that phrase meant. Rather than waste time trying to decipher it, she struggled fruitlessly underneath her. “Lemme go!” She shouted, reaching for one of the pistols safely holstered at her hip. Apparently, the frenchwoman was having none of her struggling, and her wrists were snatched up into a single blue-skinned hand. The grip was crushingly tight, yet Lena continued to squirm regardless. 

The odds may be stacked against her, but she wasn’t going to give up without a fight. Besides, since her comm-link had been destroyed, surely Morrison would send some backup when he couldn’t get ahold of her. That was how it worked, yeah? For her own sake, she sincerely hoped so. 

Lena looked up at the sound of more heels clicking towards them. Another Talon agent, of course, at this point she couldn’t be sure that the place wasn’t crawling with them. This woman was not one she recognized, but judging from the shackles she was twirling ‘round her pointer finger, not someone she could trust. Her wrists were offered up to the newcomer, presumably to be fitted into the cuffs. When she felt the cool metal against her skin, she renewed her escape attempt, thrashing uselessly. Still, Widows grip remained strong, and the bonds on her wrists were locked into place with little effort on the Latina woman's part. 

With their captive secured and essentially harmless, Widowmaker dismounted the perky brit and hefted her to her feet, hands cuffed in front of her. She continued to grip one of her arms tightly, to keep her from just blinking away. “What’s the meanin’ of all this?” Tracer protested, her inquiry meeting no answer aside from Sombra sliding her pistols out of their respective holsters and examining them. “Hm, packing some real firepower here, eh amiga?” She chuckled condescendingly, tossing them into a nearby bush. Lena gawked at the injustice done to her beloved double pistols, and levelled both women with a glare. 

“What do you want with me?!” She shouted, only to nearly jump out of her skin as a freezing hand fit itself over her mouth. Another newcomer, wonderful- except she recognize this one as well. Gabriel Reyes- or Reaper- now stood before her, his haunting voice filtering out behind that mask. “Enough talk,” he grunted, “we have a cozy holding cell waiting for you, would hate for it to get cold...er.” He chuckled, and Lena immediately despised the sound, though she feared she would be hearing more of it in the near future. She absolutely kicked up her biggest fit yet over the cloth fitted over her mouth and the fingers pinching her nose closed. But of course, she was out within seconds, falling limply to the ground as her awareness was swept away from her.

**Author's Note:**

> An idea that I've had bouncing around in my head for a little while. I'm a fan of darker themed literature, and there simply isn't enough out there to quench my thirst for it. I could definitely use a beta writer for this fic, if anyone is interested please let me know!


End file.
